


Fascinating

by middle_earthling



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middle_earthling/pseuds/middle_earthling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T. Kirk is missing, and Spock is doing everything he can to find his beloved captain. </p><p>Jim Kirk thinks he is an ordinary college student, and boy is he wrong. What happens when the truth catches up with him?</p><p>*ABANDONED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek yet, but I'm working on it. Unfortunately though, the rights to this brilliant franchise belong to JJ Abrams and Gene Roddenberry and whoever else.

Kirk's POV

I yawn widely as I wake up, slowly moving into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. I open my eyes and look around the small room. Wait a second... This isn't my room, not at all. No, I don't sleep in a college dorm room, from the 21st century!

No, hang on, what? Of course this is my room. I shake my head to clear it of strange thoughts, and get up to brush my teeth. I can't get rid of the thought that this really isn't my room; this really isn't where I should be. I don't understand why, but I often get this strange feeling of not belonging.

I don't mean in that silly teenage 'I don't really fit in' sort of way, I mean... it feels like this isn't even my world, I'm not even from here. I don't know where those thoughts come from though, I mean, they're entirely illogical. Of course I belong here. Everyone does. There's nowhere else I could belong.

Slowly though, my mind changes the subject, and all thoughts of belonging to a different world are banished. Now thinking about my first class of the day, biology of some sort, I think, I quickly get dressed into my usual sort of clothes, jeans and a yellow sweater. I'm not sure why I wear a yellow sweater all the time, but for some reason it just seems like it fits, or something.

As I leave the room, I slam the door behind me, not because I'm angry or anything, just because otherwise it doesn't close. I learned that the hard way. First night here, I didn't know you had to slam the door, and some guys came in and stole my laptop. I got it back eventually, though.

I walk across the grass that separates the dorm buildings and the real school buildings, gazing at the sky. Not really looking at it so much as trying to look through it. To see what's up there, you know? Of course, I can't see through the sky, and there's nothing up there other than the sky, so it's entirely pointless. But still, it's kind of amusing.

I get to my classroom about five minutes early, and I'm the second person in the room. I take a seat up the back, so that I can sleep or read or something and the teacher won't notice. I do that for pretty much all of my classes, and it doesn't matter, because everything they're trying to teach me, I already know. Really, I should be that geek in the front row, eager to answer every question, but that's not really me, so I don't do that.

I put my bag down at my feet, and rest my head on the cool surface of the desk while everyone else fills into the room. A minute or two after the last student has shuffled into the room, the teacher walks in, carrying a briefcase and a large take away coffee.

Her name is Professor Green, she's in her mid-forties and really nice, but my God, is she ever boring. All she does through the entire lesson is talk about one particular thing until you think that if anyone ever says something about that thing to you ever again, you'll strangle them.

As she unpack's her case, and says good morning, I close my eyes and doze off, slightly.

"Captain, permission to come aboard the bridge," said the familiar Scottish accent.

"Permission granted, Mr. Scott," I said, turning to look at the man standing just a little behind me.

He gave me a big smile, which I returned, before looking back at the screen in front of me, displaying nothing but blackness and stars. We were docked at the space port, awaiting the arrival of the rest of our crew members, before setting out on a five-year mission to boldly go where no man has gone before.

I slouched down slightly in my chair, I was eager to set off, but we were still waiting for most of our crew, including chief medical officer Doctor McCoy, and first officer Spock. I sighed, thinking about those two.

They were my best friends and I hadn't seen them in two weeks, because we'd all been having rigorous retraining sessions, in our respective fields, to make sure we were ready for five years in space.

I couldn't wait to see them again, and to work with them again. Sure Bones (Doctor McCoy) was a little abrupt and snarky at times, but deep down I knew he really did care. And Spock was half-Vulcan, so he acted emotionless, but sometimes he let his feelings show, and God, those times were the best. He was actually really caring, but he'd never admit that.

I owed them a lot, too, they'd saved my life so many times, I don't think I could even count it. And they were always there for me.

Deep in my own thoughts as I was, I hadn't noticed that Spock had come aboard, and was now standing in front of me.

"Reporting for duty, captain," he said respectively.

"Good to see you, Spock," I said with a smile.

He just looked at me, but I didn't mind, it was incredibly rare for Spock to so much as twitch his lips, so I didn't expect any kind of response from him.

"Well, go on, go do your... job," I said, still smiling, and he went to sit down at his place on the controls.

He looked back around at me, though, and gave me a look that almost resembled a smile. I smiled widely in return, and he turned away.

I jolt awake as the shrieking alarm sounds, signalling that it's the end of this lesson. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to rid them of the remains of sleep. I pick up my bag, and head out of the classroom, along with all the other students. As I walk down the corridor, I think about the dream I had in class. I dreamt that I was the captain of a spaceship, and I had friends called Bones and Spock.

I shake my head, wondering where the hell that even came from. I mean, I know it was just a dream, but something about it just felt... real, or something, like it was a memory, and not a dream. But, of course I know it was just a dream, so I try to rid the thought from my mind.

I have an hour before my next class, so I head down to the on campus coffee shop, that's located somewhere down the end of the school buildings. As I walk in the door, I'm greeted by the pleasantly warm smell of coffee.

There are only four other people in the shop, two people sitting at tables sipping drinks, and the people who work here.

I walk up to the counter, and smile at the girl who's waiting for me. I've met her quite a few times, her name is Sammy, and she's this really cute red-headed girl, who's probably about a year older than me.

"Hey," I say to her, smiling politely.

"Hello," she replied, "What can I get for you today?"

"Um... a mocha with -"

"Extra chocolate, yes, I know, that's what you get every time," she says, sort of winking at me.

"You remember by order, you're even sweeter than chocolate!" I exclaim as I lean across the counter and kiss her cheek.

She blushes and bites her lip. "You're weird, seriously," she says, trying not to laugh.

I just smile at her, because nothing else needs to be said. I wait until she's made my drink, then I thank her. I turn around and take a closer look at the people sitting at the tables. One is probably a teacher, as he looks to be in his fifties, but I've never met him before, and the other is a blonde twenty-something year old, whose name is Andrew, and just so happens to be my best friend here.

I sit down across from him, and flick his face to get his attention. He looks up at me, totally unimpressed. "What is it this time, Jim?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just saw you and thought I'd say hi," I say.

"Okay, hi," he says.

He sounds like he's annoyed, but I know he's not. That's just his way. He's like, permanently pissed off by everyone and everything, but he's actually being rather polite today. Normally I'm greeted with a "fuck off" or something similar.

I'm not bothered by that though, because for some reason he reminds me of someone I know, or used to know, but I can't remember who. It's so frustrating, because I can never place my finger on it. I think it's one of those things about my life that don't make sense. People and places I can't remember, that odd feeling of not belonging.

I sigh, and finish my drink.


	2. Chapter Two

Spock's POV

We were one month, four days and seven hours into our five year long space voyage when the captain disappeared. It was entirely illogical that a person should just... disappear like that, but it happened. That was three weeks, two days and nine hours ago now.

I sit in the captain's chair with my hands folded in my lap, staring at the screen directly in front of me. Currently it shows nothing but a mass of stars and darkness, which is normal as we are light-years from any known planet or solar system.

We are looking for Captain Kirk, but the problem is, we don't know where to look. Even I don't have the faintest clue as to where to start (a fact that I'm sure Doctor McCoy would find highly amusing, if the situation were different). How do you look for someone that just disappeared without a trace? And I mean without a trace. We tried scanning everything within the range of our scanners, but they showed nothing. We tried back-tracking to the last planet we had visited, thinking possibly the transporter beams could have malfunctioned, sending the captain back to the last place he beamed, and even though that was an entirely illogical possibility it was, as Jim would say, "worth a shot".

We tried everything we could think of, but still nothing. Three weeks, and no sign at all. And although I would never admit it aloud to anyone else, this was upsetting to me. Jim Kirk is my friend, and it is hard to lose a friend, especially after you so nearly lost them not so long ago.

And that is why I am doing everything within my power to try and locate the captain, and bring him back.

I shut my eyes and play back over the moment that he disappeared in my head, searching for any detail I may have missed that could lead to where the captain is.

"Spock, think you can handle things if I take a break for a few minutes?" Captain Kirk asked, a slightly mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"I believe so, Captain," I replied.

"Good," he said, shaking his head slightly and muttering to himself.

He started walking towards the doors of the lift that connected the bridge to the rest of the ship. I noticed him stop for a second, about three feet from the doors, and put his hand to his head.

"Captain?" I inquired.

He turned to look at me, and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, he never got the chance to say it. He crumpled to the floor, and a strange light started to glow about his body, a light that somewhat resembled that of the transporter beams aboard the Enterprise.

I stepped towards the captain, bending down slightly to look closer at him, and then he just... wasn't there anymore. The light had grown brighter as I came closer, and the moment I was about to touch him, he just vanished.

I put my hand out to touch the area where he had been, and felt nothing.

I got slowly up and looked around at the stunned faces of everyone else on the bridge.

"What just happened?" asked Sulu, even though there was no reason to ask. It was clear what had happened. It was just that what had happened made absolutely no sense.

"The captain has disappeared, why and how, though, I do not know," I said.

I reopen my eyes and glance around the bridge once again. Still I cannot understand how the captain disappeared, where he has gone, and what happened to him. As I look around, a thought occurs to me. What if it isn't where did the captain go, but when did the captain go?

Time travel is possible, even though it has never been attempted by humans before. I stop my staring and remain entirely still, thinking over all the possibilities of my new idea.

If the captain has been places in a different time, there is still the question of what world, and what time? And again, how? How could he just disappear and be in a different time? Unless... Unless someone else made it happen. Someone or something.

The Enterprise and its crew is no stranger to aliens and their strange ways, hostile or friendly, but what reason could an alien, or another human for that matter, have to place Captain Kirk in a different time?

But all this only opens up more questions. I sigh, and get up to go and tell Doctor McCoy of my new theory.

I find him standing next to Mr. Scott, both of them staring intently at me.

"Time travel," I simply state.

"And what in the blazes is that supposed to mean?" asks Doctor McCoy.

"What if the captain did not just travel somewhere else, but he went into an entirely different time stream?" I say, attempting to convey my thoughts to the doctor.

"But time travel isn't possible," he replies.

"It is possible; other alien species have accomplished it. Just humans have never attempted it before," I say.

"But then how did Jim do it?"

"If my theory is correct, I doubt that he did it of his own accord. More likely someone or something else made it happen."

"But if someone else was aboard the ship, and had equipment capable of time travel, how did the ships sensors not pick them or it up?" asks Mr. Scott.

"They weren't necessarily on board the ship, they could have done it from outside, it depends on what kind of technology they have," I say.

"Your theory is valid, I suppose," says Doctor McCoy reluctantly, "but it doesn't make a lot of sense. I for one have some questions regarding it."

"What are your questions, doctor?"

"Well for one, why would someone take Jim to a different time? And for another, what time, and in what world? This doesn't narrow anything down, and we can't even know if you are right or not."

"No, but it is all we have to go on at the moment, so, 'it is worth a shot', as you would say."

Doctor McCoy gives me a half annoyed, half amused glance, and then nods.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with you, I guess you're right," he says.

"But where do we start looking? And how?" asks Mr. Scott.

"I do not know, but I think a good place to start is Earth," I say.

"Why Earth? We're nowhere near Earth!"

"As illogical as it is, I just have a feeling it's the right place to start."

At my last comment, Doctor McCoy actually laughs.

"You? A feeling? Well I never thought I would live to see this day..."

I choose not to reply, and return to the chair.

"Mr Sulu, set course for Earth... warp speed 3," I say to the helmsman.

"Aye, sir," replies Sulu.


	3. Chapter Three

Kirk's POV

I stay in the coffee shop for about a half hour, just talking and relaxing. It's approaching three o'clock now, and I don't have anymore classes, so I ask Andrew if he wants to come with me to our favourite bar.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," he replies, after carefully studying my face.

"Great! Come on, let's go," I say, standing up with a huge grin on my face.

Andrew sighs and gets up, following me out the door.

The bar that I want to go is only a ten minute walk from the campus, so I ignore Andrew's whining about being tired and wanting to catch a cab, and just head off in the right direction. He follows, after some mumbling and quiet cursing.

As I walk into the bar, I'm greeted by an overwhelming smell of alcohol and bodies. Even though it's only three, it's already pretty crowded in there. I make my way over to the counter, and order a shot of whiskey. A few seconds later Andrew is beside me, but he doesn't order anything. He actually almost never drinks, I think he just comes with me to make sure I don't get myself killed. It's a bit annoying, but also kind of nice, and again, reminds me of that someone that I can't quite place my finger on.

After two hours, I'm well and truly drunk. Not that I'm complaining. I love the feeling it gives me, that release from almost everything, all my troubles and worries starting to fade away. Soon I get bored with just drinking and talking to Andrew, so I decide to go and see if there are any girls worth my attention.

I scan the now fully crowded room, and my eyes land on a gorgeous brunette girl, standing off to the side of the room by herself. I walk over to her, carefully avoiding contact with all the other people hanging about.

"Hey, babe," I say as I come to a stop next to the girl.

She looks me over, a slight smirk covering her plump red lips.

"What do you want?" she asks bluntly.

"I just thought you seemed lonely, so I came to provide some company," I say, half slurring my words.

"I'm not alone, my boyfriend is over there," she says, pointing to somewhere in the crowd, still not losing her smirk.

"Mm, but I bet he's boring. I'm far better company, I can assure you of that," I say, not really caring that she's not alone.

As I finish my sentance, someone comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around to face them.

A big burly guy around a foot taller than I am, and a hell of a lot bigger glares down at me.

"Why don't you just go on back to where you came from and stop flirting with other people's women?" he suggests, pushing me back slightly.

I know it's probably not a good idea to try and provoke the big guy, but what can I say, I've never really had much sense of self-preservation.

"Hm..." I say, pretending to think it over. "Uh, no."

"I really don't think you want to try and piss me off," he says menacingly.

"Oh, but I think I do," I say, smiling stupidly.

He growls, and pushes me roughly away from him, but I just come straight back over to him.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" I say mockingly.

He glares at me, and pushes me back again, but I just come back, the stupid smile still in place, doing everything within my power to make him angry.

Three more times he tries, unsuccesfully to make me leave, and by the fourth time he's really, really pissed. I can see a muscle next to his right eye beginning to twitch.

I give him my sweetest possible smile, and that's when he punches me in the face.

It stings, and I lose my balance, almost falling to the floor, but I catch myself before I do. I think the big guy thinks that his punch has scared me off, but he's wrong. That's what I was looking for.

I push myself into a proper standing position, then throw a punch to his stomach. I hit, and he doubles over, wheezing.

It only takes him a second to recover, though, and then I got three more hits to my face, one hitting my nose directly and I hear a wet sort of crunch, and then I feel blood dripping down my face.

It doesn't worry me though, I've had far worse injuries. I throw another punch at him, this time aiming for his cheek, but I miss and he grabs my wrist, jerking it back painfully.

Before he can break my wrist, I jerk back, and kick the back of his leg, hard. He lets go with a harsh cry, and falls onto one knee.

By now people are watching the fight, and I'm fairly sure no one is rooting for me, as people are giving me cold stares and glares.

Not that I can blame them, though, as I did kind of start this and bring it down on myself. As I turn away from the guy to take a quick look at the people, I feel something shatter across the back of my head, and I turn to look back at the guy, who is now standing up with half a bottle in his hand.

I blink, and then I feel myself fall forward and everything goes dark.

"Ugh, Bones, tell me you didn't try and hypo me to death again," I mutter groggily as I blink my eyes open to be greeted by blinding white lights and a sterile room, assuming I must be in the sickbay of the Enterprise.

"What?" asks a voice that certainly doesn't belong to Bones.

I pull myself into a sitting position, wincing as my head throbs. I gingerly bring a hand to touch the back of my head and feel a soft bandage there.

I wonder how that happened... either a bar fight or hostile aliens. As both of those things are a regular occurance, I don't dwell too much on it.

"Wait... who are you?" I ask, as I stare into the slightly concerned eyes of a blonde guy, about my age, maybe a little older.

He blinks at me, looking confused. "Did you get brain damage or something?" he asks.

"What... no, who are you? Where's Bones? Or Spock?" I ask, getting even more confused as I look around the room realizing that it's a lot bigger than the sickbay, and that the machinary around is outdated by at least a hundred years.

"Where the hell am I, and what am I doing here?" I try again, as the guy looks even more confused by my last question.

"You don't remember? Figures..." he snorts, "You got into a bar fight, the dude you were fighting smashed a bottle on your head and then I brought you here, to the hospital," he says.

"Oh... No, but wait... no, I was on the Enterprise, I couldn't have been in a bar, we're in the middle of space!"

He gives me a weird look. "Seriously you must have got brain damage, or you're playing a really bad joke, Jim."

"How do you know my name?" I demand.

"Jim... It's me, come on, stop being an idiot."

"Who are you?"

"Are you telling me that you really don't know?"

"If I did, would I keep asking?" I say, rolling my eyes.

He looks slightly worried by that, but answers. "I'm Andrew, your best friend, the poor guy who has to follow you around all the time to make sure you don't get killed. Ring any bells?" he asks, somewhat sarcastically. It almost sounds like he's trying to impersonate Bones.

"No, I don't know anyone called Andrew. And by best friends are Bones and Spock... Speaking of which, where are they?" I ask, once again looking around the ancient hospital room, trying to figure out how the hell I ended up here.

"Who are Bones and Spock?" the guy, Andrew, asks looking even more confused.

"Bones, Doctor McCoy, he should be here somewhere, he never lets me out of his sight for more than a few minutes, the over protective bastard, and Spock... well, Spock is Spock... How do you not know? If this is the Enterprise, you must know them..." I trail off, slowly realizing that he actually has no clue what I'm talking about.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying a different approach.

"Seven thirty, I think," he says.

"No, I mean, what year?" I ask again, because this really doesn't look like the 23rd century, more like the 21st.

"2013," he says, giving me another weird look.

"What?!" I say, even though I kind of saw it coming.

"No seriously, Jim, what the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew asks, concern growing in his eyes every time I talk.

"Nothing, but I just really want to know how I got here, seeing as last thing I remember I was on the bridge, talking to Spock..."

"What do you mean 'bridge'?"

"I mean the place where I control the Enterprise from," I say, with a hint of 'well, duh' in my voice.

"What the hell is the Enterprise?"

"The newest and best flagship in the fleet," I reply proudly, even though I'm probably making no sense to the poor guy.

"What are you talking about? I think you hit your head way too hard, because you're talking total rubbish. You don't have a ship, you're a college student for God's sake," he rants, sounding slightly exasperated.

I sigh, running a hand over my face, wondering just what the hell happened that landed me in the 21st century, with an idiot who seems to know me, but doesn't know anything about the Enterprise, so I guess he didn't come with me from there.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"About two hours..."

"No, not here, I mean here as in this century."

"Uh... always? You can't time travel, idiot," he says, seeming to relax for some reason.

"Apparently I can, seeing as this isn't where I'm from."

"Jim, just drop it, this is a really bad joke and isn't going to go anywhere," Andrew says, starting to sound pissed off again.

"How exactly do you know who I am?" I ask, hoping he'll actually answer my question.

"We go to the same school, dumbass."

"But I'm done with school, I finished the Academy, I'm captain now," I say, realizing I should shut up, but I'm still so confused.

"Captain?"

"Yeah..."

"I highly doubt that," he says, the annoyance plain in his voice.

I groan loudly, realizing that Andrew really honestly has no clue what I'm talking about, and there's no point in continuing this pointless conversation.

I sigh as I flop back against the pillows of the bed I've been sitting on, and continue to stare at the guy, Andrew.

He does look kind of familiar, but I know that what he's saying can't be true.

He gives me another weird glance, then he backs out of the room, without saying anything. I'm not sure where he's gone, but I don't really care. I'm tired, annoyed and confused.

A few minutes later, Andrew comes back with what I can only presume is a nurse in tow.

The nurse comes and stands beside my bed, and looks at me critically.

"James, are you telling the truth? Do you really not know where you are?" she asks, a little uncertainly.

"No, I don't."

She turns away from me, and starts talking to Andrew in what I think is meant to be a whisper, but I can still hear plain as day.

"There shouldn't be an brain damage, the wound was only skin deep, and not hard enough to cause any lasting damage," she says sounding slightly worried.

"Then why is he acting like this?" comes the reply from Andrew.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go get the doctor to come have another look at him..." says the nurse, before rushing out of the room.

I sigh, once again, before leaning back against the pillow and closing my eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

Spock's POV

3.4 hours after my 'break-through', I find myself sitting in my quarters, staring blankly at the vid screen on the wall, running through all the possibilities of time travel in my head. There have been three different theories created to try and prove time travel, none have been tried, as they were deemed 'too risky', but I feel that it is a risk we need to take, to get our captain back. I'm sure that it is what he would do, were it one of the crew who had been taken, rather than him.

As I think things over, I realize that maybe time travel has been done, just not in our time line, perhaps in another, alternate time line. Perhaps something almost identically similar to our situation has happened in that other time line?

Seconds after that thought occurs to me, I am standing up and pressing the buttons required to comm the older, alternate version of myself. I know that if something like this had happened to him and his Jim Kirk, he would be unlikely to tell me, for fear of messing up what is supposed to be, but seeing as this is all but our last hope, it is 'worth a shot'.

approximately seven seconds after I make the call, the screen flickers to life and the not-quite-emotionless face of my older counterpart appears on the screen.

"Spock," he says, one of his eyebrows raising slightly, a sign of his curiosity.

"I hope I did not disturb you?" I inquire, more to be polite than anything.

"No, you did not. What troubles you?" he replies, already knowing that the most likely reason for my call was because something was wrong.

"It is the captain - " I start, but he cuts me off.

"Jim? What's happened to him?" he asks, almost anxiously.

"Three weeks ago Jim disappeared."

"Disappeared? How?"

"I do not know. We were on the bridge, he was leaving me in charge while he took a break, and when he turned to leave, he collapsed, then just... vanished."

"It is illogical that a person should just disappear like that," he says, his already raised eyebrows climbing further up his forehead.

"Yes, I realize that, I am merely telling you the facts of what happened," I state, making direct eye contact with the older me.

"Indeed... did you notice any disturbances within, or around, the ship prior to his... disappearing act?" he asks, with what could almost be described as a small smile gracing his lips.

"No, none that the ships scanners picked up. Did anything like this ever happen in your timeline?" I ask, finally getting to my reason for calling him.

"Nothing of quite this nature, no."

"Something similar?" I ask, trying to get him to let slip something that might help.

"Spock, I am not supposed to discuss the events of my time with you, it is potentially dangerous," he says, seriously.

I feel the urge to sigh, loudly, but I don't, because that would serve no purpose. "Time travel," I say, hoping that maybe he can at least tell me if it's possible.

"What do you mean?" he asks, although I am fairly certain he already knows what it is that I am asking.

"Is time travel possible?" I ask, rephrasing what I said earlier.

He looks at me for several long moments, before he seems to decide something.

"Yes."

I feel my eyes widen slightly, and a relief rush through me. If it's possible, and I am correct about what happened to Jim, then we may be very near to getting our beloved captain back.

"Have you ever attempted it?"

Again, he watches me closely, before seeming to come to a decision and telling me.

"Yes, a few times," he says, a wistful look in his eyes, perhaps reliving some memory.

"How did you... do it?"

"The first time it was an accident, we were pulled into the magnetic field of Earth's sun, and then propelled out of it at an incredible speed, somehow ending up in a past time. The other we used to same theory and it worked, again," he says, the look still in his eyes, something now resembling a smile playing across his features.

I had heard the theory before, it was the one I had been giving the strongest debate to, just before I called my older self.

"Would it work if we tried it?"

"It is dangerous, but... in theory, yes, it could very well, and should, work."

"How much of a risk is there?"

"You could go to a time you didn't mean to, you could end up unable to return to your own, you could be pulled to far in and burn up, any number of things could happen, and there is no way to guarantee safety, it is very risky."

"If it was your Jim who was missing, would you risk it to get him back?"

"Yes," he doesn't even hesitate before replying, which really says something about the relationship they must have had.

"I too am willing to take the risks, he is worth it, and should it have been I or any other crew member, I am certain he would have risked it, too," I say.

"Yes, he would have," he says, a light shining his eyes.

"Thank you," I say.

He stares at me again, then nods and cuts of the connection.

After the call ends, I get up, ready to go back to the bridge and tell the others of my plan, feeling sure that they will all agree, anything to get Jim back where he belongs, with us.


	5. Chapter Five

Kirk's POV

A few minutes after his whispered conversation with the nurse, Andrew comes back into my room, a look of poorly disguised concern on his face.

"Um, the doctor is gonna come have a look at you in a minute..." he says, now sounding hesitent, all traces of annoyance and sarcasm gone from his voice.

"I promise you that I don't have brain damage or anything, I'm telling the truth, I'm really not from here, this isn't where I belong. I should be on the Enterprise, doing captain-y stuff and trying to piss off Spock, not... here, wherever here even is," I say honestly, trying to convey my thoughts to the ignorant man.

Andrew just looks at me.

I huff, loudly, and settle back against the pillows, closing my eyes and folding my hands over my stomach.

Now that no one is talking or trying to convince me that I'm crazy, I realize just how much my head, and the rest of my body, hurts. There's a vague stinging sort of sensation just under the bandage, and a tight sorness covering most of the left side of my face, alerting me to the fact that in the next few hours I would be sporting a wonderful bruise.

Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep again, a hand reaches out and pokes my shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep," says Andrew.

I open my eyes and glare at him. "Why not?"

"The doctor'll be here soon, and I'm not supposed to let you sleep," he replies, his eyes wide and still concerned, staring at me intently.

"What am I supposed to do for the next however long, then?"

"Um, why don't you talk to me or something?" he asks, trying to sound like it's casual and nonchalant, but I can still hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

"About what?"

"Why don't you tell me about... this Enterprise thing and stuff?"

"Um... What do you want to know?" I ask, wondering why he'd ask about something he thinks is the result of a bad blow to the head.

"What I want to know is how an idiot like you came to be a captain," he says, a slight smile creeping into his voice, at the idea, even though he thinks none of it ever happened.

"I was a command track cadet anyways, but I got promoted to captain because I saved the world from this crazy Romulan from the future," I say, almost smiling at how ridiculous that must sound.

"What the hell is a Romulan?" Andrew asks. I suppose he must have decided it'd be fun to play along for a while.

"They're an alien, they're a bit like Vulcans, only they have emotions," I say, knowing he has no idea what I'm talking about, but really, I couldn't care less.

"Um, right. What's a Vulcan, then?"

"Also aliens, pointy ears, smart and apparantly have no emotions, though I think they actually do, because Spock does, he just controls them..." I trail off, sounding like a rambling mad man, even to myself.

"Who is this Spock? You keep talking about him," Andrew says.

"He's one of my best friends and my science officer and first officer and my -" I cut myself off, blushing slightly.

"Your what?"  
"Nothing..." I say, hiding a slight smile behind my hand as I pretend to yawn.

"Um, right. Do you..." he trails off as there is a load knock on the door, and then it opens to reveal a very tall man, possibly as tall as six foot five, dressed all in white and with a large mask and sterile hat covering most of his face and head.

"You're the doctor?" asks Andrew.

"Yes," replies the man, his voice making an odd rattling sound at the end of his word.

"Do you want me to leave while you talk to Jim?"

The doctor nods, and Andrew leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As the door closes, the doctor turns to face me, and I notice that the parts of his skin that are visible are a very odd yellowish colour, and his eyes are about four times the size of a normal human eye.

Just as I decide that something really weird is going on here, he reaches up and pulls off his mask and hat, revealing a large, smooth bald head and cheekbones that jut out for about four centimetres, all covered in the same waxy, yellow skin.

I gasp, soflty. "You're an alien!"

"To you, yes. My species is known as the Alryans, but your Federation does not yet know about us, but they shall soon, if our tests prove that you are an intelligent race, worthy of our company."

"Test? Wait... you mean, that's why I'm here? You're running tests on me? To see if human kind is fit to know you?" I say, trying not to let my shock and indignation show in my voice.

"Yes," he replies.

"But why? Also, how? The last thing I remember, I was on the Enterprise, and now I'm here, and that guy claims to know me... how are you doing all of this?"

"The Alryans have some special... capabilities that Humans do not, enabling us to change the way you remember or see certain things."

"So you've been fucking around inside my mind, and a bunch of other peoples?"

"I do not know what 'fucking around' means, but yes, we changed several of your memories to make you a suitable candidate for our purposes."

"If you changed my memories, how come I know what's going on now?"

"It appears as though having a bottle smashed across your head has altered or undone our work, but it does not matter, I will put it back in place now," he says, his tone perfectly emotionless and balanced.

"What you think I'm just gonna let you fuck with my mind? No way!" I half shout, attempting to back away from him, but failing because I'm stuck on a hopsital bed.

"It does not matter if you comply or not, I can still access your mind."

"Oh yeah, how?" I ask, trying to sneer and sound cocky, rather than somewhat terrified.

"Like this," he says, as he reaches out and touches the side of one of my ankles.

And then everything goes black.


	6. Chapter Six

Spock's POV

After my enlightening conversation with my older counterpart, I return to the bridge to tell the rest of the bridge crew members of my plan to rescue the Captain. Even though I'm incredibly skilled at keeping my emotions well hidden and under control, I can't help but feel a little nervous as I step out of the turbo lift doors and onto the shiny floor of the bridge.

Several people stop what they are doing and smile at me, and I nod my head in return. I sit down in the captain's chair, and put my hands together and hold them in front of my face, just under my chin, so it almost looks as if I am deeply in some sort of religious prayer. As I sit there, I try to think of how best to word my plan, so as not to scare the crew. Not that they are easily scared, they are some of the bravest people I have ever met.

In my mind, I fail to visualize a way to make it sound safe or easy, so I decide to merely tell them exactly what I mean to do, and why. I stand, and make my way to the navigation desk, where Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov are seated. "Lt. Sulu, how long do you estimate it will be until we reach Earth?" I question the man.

"About fifteen minutes, sir," he replies, not taking his eyes off of the controls.

"Excellent, that gives me time to explain to you all my plan," I state.

"What plan? Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with your insane time travel idea," grumbles Doctor McCoy, who was still deep in conversation with Mr. Scott.

"As a matter of fact it does, Doctor," I reply, turning to look at him.

"We don't know how to time travel, for god's sake you bloody hobgoblin!"

"That is incorrect, Doctor McCoy."

"Oh yeah, and how do you figure that?"

"I spoke with my older counterpart, and he explained to me that in his timeline, they time traveled several times, all of them successful."

"How exactly did they do that, sir?" pipes up Ensign Chekov.

I peel my eyes off of Doctor McCoy and turn to face the young ensign. "They travelled at warp speed around the Sun, causing the gravitational field to slingshot them at such incredibly high speeds that they ended up at a different time all together," I explain.

Chekov makes a soft 'oh' sound. I look around the bridge and see that everyone is deep in thought, puzzling out how that could work in their minds.

"Aye, that could work, but how do we know when or where we'll end up?" chimes in Mr. Scott.

"We don't. But if we calculate the speed at which we were traveling and the year we want to go to, I believe we could find a rough estimate. As for where, I suspect we would be in the same place we were before, merely several years before or later. Does that make sense to you, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye," he says, nodding.

"Good. Anyone have any questions?" I ask.

No one says anything, they merely nod their heads. I sit back down in the captains chair, and wait. Seven point nine minutes later, Lt. Sulu says that we are now waiting above America.

"Where do you 'feel' he might be, Spock?" says Doctor McCoy, seriously but still teasing, just the same as ever.

"I do not know, Doctor, but I have an instinct that he is in America in the year 2013."

"How could you possibly know that, Spock?"

"I do not know, Doctor, as I just said, I merely have an instinct that he could be there. It is not for certain, though. But where else could we start?"

"No, I suppose you're right," he concedes.

I turn away from him, and address Lt. Sulu. "Lt. Sulu, please head towards the sun at... warp 7."

He looks at me nervously, but nods his head. "Yes, sir," he says, and does as I instructed him. Everyone seem to be very on edge, but they have every reason to be. For all we know, we could end up burning in the center of the sun.

I sit back down in the captain's chair, and try not to show my increased level of anxiety through my face and body language.

Then we head towards the sun, at warp 7.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kirk's POV

A soft groan escapes my lips as I blink my eyes hard, slowly drifting back from unconsciousness.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, kiddo," says a teasing but concerned voice from above me.

As my eyes fully open, everything is completely out of focus and blurry, like that time I had too much Romulan ale. A contorted and blurry face hovers above my own, but I recognize it anyways. "Andrew?" I try to say, but what comes out is a a hoarse grunt that sounds more like 'Agrrrrhhhhhuu...'

I blink my eyes a few more times and things come back into focus, though still slightly blurred. "Wha-what happened?"

Andrew looks like he's trying to suppress a smile, but he answers me as steadily as he is capable of. "You got into a fight, and got your head banged pretty hard. For a while there, I thought I was gonna have to admit you to a psych hospital!"

"Oh... why?" I say, coughing slightly to clear my throat, as it's exceedingly dry.

Andrew turns away for a second to grab a small plastic cup of water to me. "Here, drink this, but not too fast, okay?"

I nod and take the cup, taking small sips, feeling a lot better as the cool liquid trickles down my throat. I clear my throat again, and my voice comes out better this time. "Why'd you think you were gonna have to lock me up?"

"You had no idea who I was, and started talking crazy about how you were the captain of a spaceship and friends with an alien or something... it was like, really weird, man."

"Oh... I don't remember that," I say, feeling kind of confused.

"I'm not surprised, you were pumped full of strong painkillers and concussed, which I guess explains the insanity, but you were adamant that it was true and you didn't seem confused, which was why it was so weird," he explains.

"Oh... Um... How long was I out?" I ask, trying to piece all this new information together in my head.

"Only a couple of hours the first time, but then the doctor came in to see you and you were asleep when I came back in, and that was almost a full day ago."

"Wow. Okay. When can I leave here?" I've never liked hospitals, they make me really uncomfortable, although I can't remember why. Maybe childhood trauma or something, although you think I'd remember that... I shake my head to try and steer my mind back in the right direction, and away from useless and weird thoughts.

"Later today, if the doctor says you're good to go," Andrew says, giving me a bit of an encouraging smile.

"When will that be?" I ask, trying to hide how eager I am to get out of here.

"I don't know, at some point, maybe in like a half hour."

"Can you go and check for me?"

"Why? Are you scared?" he asks, trying to tease me.

I make an indignant noise. "No way, I just don't like hospitals."

Andrew smirks, knowingly. "Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at nice, you little wuss."

I glare at him and stick my tongue out. He does the same back. It's at that moment that a nurse walks into the room, a clipboard in her hands.

"I just spoke to your doctor, and he says you should be good to go home, just take it easy for a couple of days and come back if anything seems to be wrong, blurred vision, sudden memory lapses and the like, okay?"

I nod.

"Well, um, you can go now if you want, just sign out before you leave," she says and retreats from the room.

"Okay, go get dressed then, and I'll go and sign you out," Andrew says, smirking at me and walking out.

Only when he points it out do I notice that I'm only wearing a hospital gown, and my slightly blood-stained clothes from before are on the table next to me.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, grab my clothes, and pull them on as quickly as I can. Just as I am fully dressed, Andrew steps back into the room. "Okay, you're good to go. Come on," he says.

"Great," I say, and follow him quickly.

We walk through two corridors, one staircase and a lobby, and then we're out into the parking lot of the small hospital.

"Ah, fresh air," I say.

"Dude, you were in there for a day, you still know what fresh air is like," Andrew says, fake glaring at me.

"Yeah, but that's what everyone says when they leave a room they've been in for a long time!" I state, trying to defend myself.

"Yeah, whatever."

"How far is it back to campus?" I ask, not having been aware when I was brought here.

"Uh... like ten minutes." Andrew says.

"Okay."

"You okay to walk, or do you wanna catch a cab?"

"Uh... walking is fine, I'm all stiff," I say, cracking my knuckles to prove my point.

"Alright, then, it's that way, let's go," he says, pointing to the left.

I follow him, and we spend the walk chatting idly and laughing. By the time we get back to campus I'm rather tired, but the good kind of tired. "Oh yeah, what day is it today Andrew?"

"Saturday, I think," he says.

"Good, I don't have class for another day and a half," I say happily.

"You have a Saturday lecture in like half an hour, idiot," says Andrew giving me a 'duh' face.

"Oh! Shit! I forgot all about that... Shit, I need to go get changed!" I say, wanting to smack myself in the face. I always have a lecture on Saturday, how could I forget?

"Yeah man, go," Andrew says, prodding my back to get my going.

I quickly race up the stairs to my floor, and go back into my dorm room.

I walk in carefully, avoiding the mess on the floor, and head over the my dresser, grabbing a clean yellow t-shirt, my leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

I take off my blood stained and wrinkled clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor and pulling on the clean ones. Once I'm dressed I take a quick look in the mirror, there are several bruises on and around my face, and two small cuts with stitches on them on my forehead and cheek. My face is a mess, but my hair doesn't look too bad, at least.

I glance at the clock, it's taken me ten minutes to get dressed, and my lecture starts in another ten. I like to be early, so I quickly leave my room and lock the door, heading back outside. Andrew is still outside, basically in the same spot I left him.

"Why are you still here?" I ask him.

"I'm waiting for you, dumbo," he says as if it's obvious.

"I gathered as much, I mean, why are you waiting for me?"

"We have this class together," he says.

"No, we don't," is my response. I'd remember if we had a class together. Or at least, I should.

"Well, we do now, I asked to sit in on the class so I could keep an eye on you, stupid," he says, smirking at me.

"Why? I'm fine, I don't need a baby sitter!"

"For my own peace of mind, now shut up."

"Aw, I'm touched! I never knew you cared!" I say, faking surprise and holding a hand over my heart.

Andrew glares and lightly slaps the back of my head.

"Shut up, now let's go."

I laugh and run after him. Once we reach the classroom, I'm out of breath and Andrew is still glaring at me. I sit down and motion for him to sit next to me. He does.

I turn my attention to the front of the class, where the teacher is already standing, waiting for everyone to come in and settle down. Once everyone is in, he starts to talk, introducing himself and stating what we'll be doing, but at almost the same time he starts talking several spots of shimmering, human sized lights appear around the room.


	8. Chapter Eight

Spock's POV

Approximately 6.3 minutes after I instructed Lt. Sulu to head towards the sun, we have less than three minutes before we head straight into it and burn. I stand up, and look around at the crew. "Are you prepared?" I ask, to everyone at large.

There are muffled replies of 'yes, sir' and several nods.

"Good. Lt. Sulu, please set a course to swerve around the sun... 11 times, at warp 8," I say, calculating the time and distance as much as I can, although it will still be 'rough' as Jim would say.

"Course set, captain," says Lt. Sulu.

"Well... I see no reason to delay, so 'hold tight' as humans are fond of saying," I reply.

The crew members do as instructed, and within 1.79 seconds we are starting our course around the sun. After what I believe to be our third loop around the sun, the temperature of the bridge begins in to heat up, and it becomes almost unbearably bright. Most of the crew have covered their eyes with on hand, and I do the same.

It gets even hotter and brighter for the next few minutes, and then everything seems to stop. The Enterprise slows to a halt, the temperature returns to normal and the lights are dimmer than they were mere seconds before.

"Ensign Chekov, are we still in our own time?" I say, blinking a few times and sitting up straighter.

Chekov startles a bit at the sound of my voice, and then proceeds to look at the screen, his mouth dropping open after .75 of a second.

"Ensign?" I prompt.

"Uh, yes sir, we... we are not in our time anymore. We... we are in... July 31, 2013 and it is 11:34 in the morning," he says, stuttering several times, seemingly unable to comprehend that we really have time traveled.

"Well, that worked out better than I anticipated," I say.

Everyone laughs, coming out of their state of shock. There are several muttered 'wows' and three people clap their hands.

"Seeing as your 'instincts' for this one seemed to work, wanna try your magic Jim magnet again and try and locate the Captain?" Doctor McCoy says, trying to be sarcastic, although I can detect the undertones of genuine happiness under his words.

"There should be no need, Doctor McCoy, now that we are in the timezone that I believe Captain Kirk to be in, his vital signs will still be connected to the Enterprise, so we should be able to locate him using that," I reply, raising one of my eyebrows slightly.

"Oh... Well yeah, I suppose that'd work too," is his response.

"Ensign Chekov, please locate the Captain's vital signs," I say to the young Ensign.

He does not reply, instead, hastily tapping his screen and muttering things to himself in Russian. After several seconds of this, he yells out "I found him! I found the Captain!"

Four crew members gasp, Doctor McCoy's face breaks out into a massive grin, and everyone else starts clapping.

"Well ensign, where is he?" I say steadily, trying not to show my elation at the news that we have located our beloved Captain.

"It says he is in Grayson University, Orlando, U.S.A," replies Chekov excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" exclaims Mr. Scott.

"I know that you are all very excited that we have finally located the captain, but we must take into account that as we believe he was taken by someone, he might be being held hostage, or his mind may have been tampered with, and he may not know who we are, any number of things could be wrong with him, we can't just simply go down there and grab him," I say, trying to show them logic, even though I desperately want to ignore my own warnings and beam down now, and just bring Jim back.

"Maybe we should send down a small group of people he knows well, and see what happens?" suggests Lt. Sulu.

"That is indeed a good idea, Lt. Sulu," I say.

"Our away team should consist of myself, Doctor McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Lt. Sulu, Ensign Chekov and Mr. Scott. Does anyone disagree?" I ask.

No one says anything, even though I know that every single member of this crew wants to go down there and get the captain, they all know we are the captain's closest friends, and the most familiar faces, so the best option for this particular mission.

"Any reason we're not leaving immediately?" pipes up Lt. Uhura.

"Not as far as I know, no. Let us go." I say.

Everyone who's name I mentioned previously stands, or moves forward, and we all gather into the turbo lift. They all have smiles on their faces. "I can't believe this is really it, we're really gonna get him back! It's been so long..." giggles Lt. Uhura.

"Is it bad that I'm really excited?" whispers Lt. Sulu.

"I hope the Captain knows who we are..." says Chekov.

"I just want him back where he belongs, here with us," mutters Mr. Scott.

"I just hope he hasn't gotten himself nearly killed, as usual," says Doctor McCoy, pretending to glare.

"I too wish the captain to know us and be back with us," I state.

Our conversation ends just as the lift stops and the doors open onto the transporter room. An ensign is there, manning the controls.

"Ensign, please beam us to Captain Kirk's exact coordinates," I say to her.

"Yes, sir, right away," she says, hurriedly tapping at the computer screen.

We all step onto the transporter pads, and wait.

I can't help but let a small smile grace my lips at the thought of being so close to getting out beloved captain back.


	9. Chapter Nine

Kirk's POV

My mouth drops open in shock as the six human sized lights begin to solidify.

"Oh my God, what the hell is that?!" gasps Andrew, from beside me.

"I... uh... I have no idea," I say, as my brain to tries to restart itself.

The rest of the class seems to have noticed the lights, as well, and are now starting to freak out, if the gasps and panicked 'what the hell's are any clue. The professor has stopped talking, his mouth open in shock, pointlessly staring at one of the lights. Only, now the lights are no longer lights, instead, they appear to have become humans. Six humans.

The lights have completely vanished now, leaving only six people in their wake. Five men and one woman, all in some sort of brightly coloured uniform. They all move from their ramrod straight positions, to look about the room. One of them, a young man, more of a boy, really, with curly golden hair and big blue eyes and a yellow shirt, meets my eyes from his position on the other side of the room, and gasps, loudly.

"Captain!" he says, staring right at me.

Now the other members of their group have turned to look at me, as well. Every single one of them, staring straight at me, varying degrees of shock and relief in all of their faces.

"I... what the hell?" I mumble quietly, wanting to stop looking at them but unable to tear my gaze away from these very strange strangers.

There's a thud from the back of the room, and several people, my self included, look around. One of the girls sitting near the back appears to have fainted. Not that I can really judge her, seeing as I'm feeling pretty close to that myself. This is just too weird.

"We can't just kidnap him from the middle of a classroom guys, people will talk..." mutters one of the men, a kind of grumpy looking guy, with hazel eyes and messy brown hair and a blue one of those funky shirts they all seem to be wearing.

"Well what do you propose we do, then?" asks the one female of the group, a young woman with coffee brown skin, black hair, and a red dress.

"I say we stun the rest of the people and then talk to him," volunteers another of the men, also wearing a red shirt.

"Whilst highly unethical, Mr. Scott, that does appear to be the only course of action that will not arouse too much suspicion," says the blank faced, pale skinned, pointy eared man in a blue shirt.

And then just like that, they all pull some kind of gun off of their belts, and aim that at random people around the room and start shooting. Several people scream, and everyone they had pointed at gets hit with some kind of condensed laser beam, and slumps to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Holy shit!" I say, as the woman points at Andrew, and he topples sideways, completely boneless.

I duck out of my chair and behind my desk, as the curly haired boy shoots someone behind me, and I take Andrews wrist in my hand and feel for a pulse. It's there, strong and steady, as if he was just asleep.

I peer over my desk cautiously and notice that everyone else in the entire room, aside from me and the six weird strangers, is on the floor or over a desk, unconscious.

I know I should probably stay hidden behind my desk, hoping they don't notice me, but I'm Jim Kirk, and it is not in my nature to hide and cower, even if it's probably essential to my continued survival. Actually, I'm less likely to stay hidden if it means my continued survival.

I stand and try to make myself look as intimidating as possible, even though that's probably a little hard to do when dressed in a hoodie and with cuts and bruises covering half my face.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy people?" I half yell.

I expect them to shoot me too, but to my surprise, they all lower their weapons and just stare at me, all of them, except the one guy who doesn't seem to be capable of facial expressions, with these really weird emotions crossing their faces.

"They're not dead, don't worry, just stunned," says the Asian guy in a yellow shirt.

"Why did you stun them, and why aren't you stunning me? What are you, some kind of weird high tech terrorists?" I demand, indignantly.

"We're not terrorists, we're not here to hurt you, and it is unfortunate that we had to stun them, but we can't risk them asking questions," explains the man in the red shirt, raising one hand in a placating gesture.

"Why me? Seriously, what do you want with me of all people? You also have not explained, who the hell you are."

"Jim -" starts the man with the grumpy face and blue shirt.

"How the hell do you know my name? What the fuck is going on?" I ask, getting more and more weirded out the longer this conversation went on.

"This'll sound completely crazy, but we know you, you're our captain, and you've been missing for a long time," claims the woman.

"Captain? What the hell does that even mean? I'm not a captain, and I'm not missing from anywhere, I think you've got the wrong guy."

"I said it'd sound crazy, and you don't have to believe us, but can you let us try and explain it?" she answers me.

"After you shot my entire class? Um, I don't think so!"

"We didn't intend to have to stun them, we assumed you'd be alone, we are sorry for having to resort to this," it's the Asian guy who replies, this time.

"You didn't have to stun them!"

"We could not risk people knowing who we, and you, truly are," says blank faced guy.

"Who exactly are you then, that it's so important that know one knows?"

"I am Commander Spock, this is Doctor McCoy, Mr. Scott, Lt. Uhura, Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov," says blank faced guy again, Commander Spock, I correct myself, pointing to each person in turn as he explains who they are.

"Well, now I know your names, but I still don't know who you are, why you're here, what you want with me, and why you knocked out an entire classroom of people."

"We are your crew, and your friends, we're here to take you back where you belong, we only want what is best for you, and like we already said, it was an unfortunate necessity," says grumpy blue shirt, or Doctor McCoy his name is, I guess.

"What the hell do you mean by crew? I'm not your captain, I don't work in the navy or whatever the hell it is you guys do. I don't want to go anywhere with crazy people, and even if it was necessary, you have no right to go around shooting people for no reason."

"I know it's hard to believe but... actually wait, Spock, can't you do that Vulcan mind thing with him, and show him that we're telling the truth? I know you've done it before, with him, I don't think he'd mind too much..." McCoy only manages to confuse me even more with that explanation.

"What the hell is a Vulcan, and I do mind actually, I do not want anyone messing with my head, I've had enough of that happen recently," I say, confusing myself as the last couple of words leave my mouth, even though I had not meant to say them, had not even thought them.

"What do you mean 'you've had enough of that happen recently'?" asks Mr. Scott, suspiciously.

"Um... I don't know, I got bashed in the head yesterday? Actually, that's probably the cause of all this crazy talk, yep, I'm just hallucinating because of the concussion, that actually makes way more sense than anything you're saying right now," I say, starting to ramble, the more confused I get.

"You got your head bashed, damn it man, can you ever stay out of trouble?" says McCoy, in an exasperated manner.

"Um... It wasn't my fault, and seriously, stop changing the subject, even if this is some kind of crazy hallucination, I want to know what the fuck you guys think you're doing."

"We've already said, we're your friends, and we want you back," says Uhura, calmly.

"You're not my friends, I've never seen you before in my life, and I have absolutely no interest what so ever in going anywhere with crazy people who stun entire classes with weird guns and may or may not be a vivid hallucination."

"We're not a hallucination, Captain," says Chekov, the curly haired kid.

"That is exactly what a hallucination would say!" I say, sounding slightly panicked, even though I'm totally not, I am totally calm here, yep 100% not freaking out.

"We can prove it, if you want," offers McCoy.

"How?"

"I can initiate a Vulcan mind meld with you, and show you your memories of us, if you would like?" says Spock, his face betraying no emotion, although his voice quivers the smallest bit.

"What the hell is a Vulcan mind meld?"

"It is a form of mind to mind contact, allowing me to see into your mind, or guide you through your own memories," Spock attempts to explain.

"That makes no sense, you do know that right? Like, people can't do that, that's not a real thing that can be done."

"I am not human, Jim," states Spock simply.

"Okay seriously, you can not know my name, and what are you then, if you're not human? A robot?" I ask, attempting to keep my confusion and panic within my own mind, although I don't think it's working too well.

"I am not a robot, although you have often called me one, I am a Vulcan... an alien, I suppose you would say."

"An alien? What the hell, this is seriously some trippy hallucination. You're not an alien, no way."

"Yes, Jim. I am a Vulcan. Now, would you allow me to initiate a meld with you, so I can prove to you just how true our words are?"

"I... I... This is just too fucking weird. But seeing as I doubt any of this is real, sure, why the hell not?" I don't even know why I'm agreeing to this, but none of them actually seem like any kind of threat, and I am more than little bit interested in what Spock is going to do.

"Do not be alarmed, I am simply going to place my hand on your head, to the meld points," he says, his voice calm and strong, and for some reason, weirdly familiar, the longer I listen to it.

"Uh, okay."

He walks forwards, slowing when he stands right in front of me, and then extends one of his large hands, stopping just before he touches my face.

"You do not have to go through with it if you truly do not wish for it, the mind meld is a very personal and invasive procedure, it will not harm you, but I will be inside your head. You and I have done this before though, but should there be anything you do not wish for me to see, you may put up a mental wall of sorts, around those thoughts."

"I uh... no go ahead, I want to see what the hell this is, and um... okay. I don't think there's anything in there you shouldn't see, to be honest I don't have many memories of before a few months ago..." I say, as I accept this very weird fate of mine.

He nods his head, once, and then closes the gap between his fingers and my face, and splays his long and weirdly dainty fingers over seemingly random points on my face and head.

Almost as soon as his fingers have found their points, I'm pulled from the room I'm actually in, and into my own mind, which is highly disturbing.

I'm not in any particular memory, just it seems like a kind of field or something, maybe it's like... the log in page to my brain? I almost laugh at my own terrible joke, but don't, seeing as I am in my own mind and I don't even know if I can laugh, or talk, or anything.

I look around for a second, and spot Spock, standing just behind me.

I decide to test out whether I can talk or not.

"Where the hell is this? Actually, what is this?" Huh, look at that, I can talk.

"This appears to be a field, I'd assume it's in Iowa, where you spent your childhood, it is sort of like... the resting place of your thoughts and memories, I don't really know how to explain it with words," he explains, seemingly weirdly relaxed, considering that he was inside someone else's mind.

"Iowa? I didn't grow up in Iowa..." but even as I say it, I realize that isn't true. I don't know where I grew up, for all I know I could have grown up on the moon. Although, Iowa seems a more likely place than the moon.

"You did not spend your whole childhood here, but you did spend the first 10 years of your life, and several after that, living here."

"How do you know that?" I ask, trying not to sound to suspicious.

"You told me," Spock replies simply.

"Right... Well, are you going to show me this proof of how you know me, or whatever?"

"Yes, take my hand and I can show you."

"Right... okay, then, this is really weird, but okay," I say.

He doesn't reply, just holds out his hand patiently, and without even questioning if it's a good idea, I take it.


	10. Chapter Ten

Spock's POV

When the captain takes my hand, I feel a sort of tug between us, but that is not unusual, as it has happened in my previous mind melds with Jim. 

I look at him, in an attempt to reassure him, although judging from the expression on his face, I am not succeeding. 

Although I did not need to take his hand to access his memories, this makes it much easier to guide him through them, so I grasp his hand tighter and start walking forward. 

Even though at first it appears as though we are only going further into the field, after .25 of a second, the landscape around us changed completely, and instead of being surrounded by nothing but grass, we are now on the bridge of the Enterprise.

Jim (not the Jim beside me, of course) is standing beside the captain's chair waving his arms around as he energetically talks to Doctor McCoy and Lt. Uhura. 

Myself, and Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov are also present. 

"What the hell is this?" gasps the Jim beside me, staring in shock and wonderment at the other him. 

"One of your memories. This is the bridge of the USS Enterprise," I say, calmy. 

"I... don't rememb-" Jim stops suddenly, closing his eyes suddenly and holding a hand to his head. He stays like that for approximately 8 seconds and then he opens his eyes again, looking around again. "No, I do. Of course I do! How could I forget this?" he asks, looking at me again, only this time he's looking at me more like he usually would. 

"I do not know. Do you remember other things now, or just this particular moment?" I ask, hoping he says he remembers everything, because if he doesn't, I may have to show him everything and that would take quite some time and a lot of effort. 

"Everything, I think. I remember you, and all of the crew... all of my friends, everything we've done..." he stares at me again, his eyes wide and full of an emotion I can't quite read.

Then he suddenly closes the small gap between us and wraps his arms around my neck, and buries his face in my shoulder. 

I'm not quite sure how to react. This is not the first time I have been hugged, as my mother was quite tactile when I was young, and Jim as hugged me several times before as well, but I still never know how I am supposed to respond.

I put one hand on his back and hope this will suffice. 

After a few moments, Jim withdraws his arms and stands back in front of me again. 

"Spock... I missed you. I mean, I didn't know I missed you, I guess... but I did. Somehow," he says, smiling warmly.

"I... missed you, as well, Jim," I say. 

Jim just grins at me, but I understand how much that simple grin can convey. 

"I shall break the meld now, as I do believe the others have missed you as well," I say. 

Jim doesn't reply again, he simply nods, and then I am focusing on my physical body and breaking the connection between our minds.


	11. Important Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

A/N Hi, guys! I'm really sorry if any of you thought this was a new chapter or anything like that, but... it's not. What this actually is, is a notice to tell anyone still reading this (or any future readers of this story) that it's abandoned. At least, for now. This story has been a work in progress for two years and I honestly can't remember where I was going with it, because it's been so long since I started. Plus, I don't think it's very fair of me to keep promising new chapters but only ever updating like, once every six months, and even when I do update it's usually not very good, because I have no idea what I'm writing.

So... for those reasons (plus the fact that I'm not quite as into the Star Trek fanfiction side of things as I was when I started this... and life is really hectic for me right now, too) I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm going to leave the story up (both here and on Fanfiction.net) but there probably won't be another chapter. Maybe some day I'll remember what my plan for this story was or have a sudden inspiration and write some more and finish it, but... I can't see that happening.

If anyone is still reading this story, I am really sorry about this, but I just can't keep making false promises to you, and I can't keep making myself write something I really, really don't want to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry, but I just can't.


End file.
